


“I’ll walk you home.”

by softjikookie



Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, best friend/neighbor!jinyoung, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjikookie/pseuds/softjikookie
Summary: part two of my one hundred ways to say 'i love you' drabble series.





	“I’ll walk you home.”

Your face heats up as you do your best not to start crying in the restaurant you’re sitting in. He stood you up, again. Your now ex-boyfriend of two years, has stood you up for the third time this week. It’s just a small burger and shake place that you’ve always loved going to. You figured it’d be nice to have a simple night out, guess not.

People around you give you looks of sympathy whilst whispering amongst each other, like you can’t hear them. You suck in a deep breath, waiting a few seconds, and then blow the air out. You calm yourself down slightly. Mustering up whatever pride you had left, you stand up.

You grab your jacket, slipping it back on, mentally preparing yourself for your walk home. It's not like you live in a bad area or anything, you've just never felt comfortable walking home at night by yourself. Your ex was supposed to give you a ride home since he owns a car, but obviously that’s not going to happen, now is it? Making sure you have all your belongings, you make your way out of the small restaurant.

The cold air nips at your exposed skin, which was just your face and neck. A shiver runs through your body. Luckily the apartments your live in aren't too far from where you're currently at. “Y/N,”

You turn your head towards the sound of the voice calling your name. Not spotting anyone, you turn around completely. A small smile makes its way onto your face. “Jinyoung,” You greet, watching as the male speed walks his way over to you.

Park Jinyoung is your neighbor that lives in the apartment across from you. The two of you are good friends, maybe a little more than that. You take notice of his bundled form. A thick coat, skinny jeans, boots, and a scarf wrapped around his neck. At least he's prepared for the cold weather.

“Here,” He passes you a hot paper cup of coffee. Just holding the cup spreads warmth through my your body. You watch as he slips off his scarf and wraps it around your neck as well. “Heading home?”

You nod, taking a sip of the coffee. He's made it just right. That's something you two do often, is spend time at each other's apartments drinking coffee whilst talking about nothing in general. When your boyfriend found out you did that, it often caused arguments between the both of you.

“I thought I was getting a ride home, guess not.” Jinyoung winces at just how bitter you sound. He knows what happened already, you told him that you'd be here tonight. He already met with friends earlier and had them drop him off. He would have had them give you a ride home if there was enough room in the car.

_“I’ll walk you home.”_

“You don't have to, I'm sure you have things to do.” You appreciate the fact that he's letting you use his scarf and bought you a cup of coffee, but you don't want to be more of a burden than what you already feel like you are. “I'm heading home too,”

You didn't even realize that you two were already on the sidewalk, walking home. You just subconsciously did it. “Well then, let's walk together then.” You link your arm with his, the both of you taking your time walking home. There's no need to rush if you're both warm and feel safe with one another.

On the walk home, Jinyoung helps you temporarily forget about what happened at the diner. The walk was full of cheesy smiles and laughs. The most fun you've had in the last few weeks, definitely something you haven't experienced with your ex in a long time.

If anyone were to look at the both of you though, they'd think you two are a couple walking home from a date. It's obvious about how much the both of you care about each other, from how easy you two get along to the loving looks at each other.

Maybe,  _just_   _maybe_ , it was a good thing that your ex boyfriend stood you up tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> the list for my drabble series is [here](https://softjikookie.tumblr.com/post/163124604621/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you)! thanks for reading! x


End file.
